Walter Devereux of Bodenham (c1266-1305)
}} Sir Walter Devereux of BodenhamAnthony Story. Inquisitions and Assessments Relating to Feudal Aids: 1284-1431, Volume II: Dorset to Huntingdon. (London: Public Record Office, 1900). Pages 378, 384, 394 was a member of a prominent knightly family in Herefordshire during the reigns of Edward I, and Edward II. He gave rise to the Devereux Barons of Whitchurch Maund, Earls of Essex and Viscounts of Hereford. Ancestry Walter DevereuxMorgan G. Watkins. Collections Towards the History and Antiquities of the County of Hereford in continuation of Duncumb’s History, Hundred of Radlow. (High Town Hereford: Jakeman & Carver, 1902). Page 42 to 49. Parish of Castle Frome, Genealogy contributed by Lord Hereford was born about 1266, the son of Baron William Devereux of LyonshallEvelyn Philip Shirley. Stemmata Shirleiana. (Westminster: Nichols and Sons, 1873). page 103 to 104 and his first wife, Alice Grandison.F.W. Maitland (Editor). Year Books of Edward II. Volume III, 3 Edward II, AD 1309-1310. (London: Benard Quaritch, 1905) Page 16 to 20. 1310, Hillary Term Childhood His mother died while he was still young, and his father married a second time to Lucy Burnell. She gave birth to his half-brother, John Devereux of Frome, whose descendants would later contend with his son, Stephen, over control of their patrimony.The early death of Walter Devereux's mother, Alice de Grandison, and the granting for life of some of the attainted Devereux lands directly to his step-grandmother, Maud de Giffard, facilitated the passage of lands to John Devereux including Frome, Holme Lacy, Stoke Lacy, and Lower Hayton. His father spent his life struggling to regain control of the lands forfeited by Walter’s grandfather who had died in rebellion at the Battle of Evesham in 1265, and were subject to the Dictum of Kenilworth. Walter Devereux’s coat of arms was the same as his father: argent a fesse gules, in chief three torteaux. Marriage Walter Devereux married Margery de Braose of Pipton and Brecon about 1287. Margery was probably the daughter of John de Braose, Lord of Corsham in Wiltshire and Lord of Glasbury on Wye (of which Pipton was part). Walter and Margery had at least 2 children: Stephen Devereux of Bodenham and BurghopePlacitorum in domo capitulari Westmonasteriensi asservatorum abbrevatio, temporibus regum Ric. I., Johann., Henr. III, Edw. I, Edw. II. Printed by Command of His Majesty King George III in pursuance of an address of The House of Commons of Great Britain. 1811. page 304 about 1290, and John Devereux of Manne (Whitchurch Maund)George Frederick Beltz. Memorials of the Order of the Garter. (London: William Pickering, 1841). Page 323 to 327 in 1302. Career During his father’s lifetime Walter Devereux was established in the ancestral Devereux manors of La Fenne (Bodenham) and Whitchurch Maund.William Henry Cooke. Collections Towards the History and Antiquities of the County of Hereford in continuation of Duncumb’s History. Hundred of Grimsworth. London: John Murray, Albermarle Street. 1892, Page 2, Parish of Bishopstone Large parts of Bodenham had been in the possession of his family since the Domesday Survey when they were held by a William Devereux. As a retainer of Humphrey de Bohun, 3rd Earl of Hereford,J.E.E.S. Sharp (Editor). Institute of Historical Research, Calendar of Inquisitions Post Mortem, Volume 4: Edward I. (London,1906). 552. Humphrey de Bohun alias de Boun, Earl of Hereford and Essex, Writ, 7 January 27 Edward I (1299) he probably participated in the private feud his lord had with the earl of Gloucester. Walter acknowledged a debt of 77s 4d to Laurence Lodelawe on 8 May 1289. HC Maxwell Lyte (editor). Calendar of Close Rolls, Edward I, Volume 3, 1288-1296. (London, 1904). 8 May 1289, Westminster, Walter de Everoys of Bodinham Devereux was a knight prior to 1290 when he witnessed his father's grant to the Priory and Convent of St. Guthlac of Hereford.Collectanea Topograhica et Genealogica, Volume IV. (London: John Bowyer Nichols and Son, 1837). Page 246 He was listed among the knights witnessing Roger Ragun’s bond to pay John Pennebruge 40s yearly for life on 12 Nov 1291. HC Maxwell Lyte (editor). Calendar of Close Rolls, Edward I, Volume 3, 1288-1296. (London, 1904). 12 November 1291, Worcester, Walter de Evereuse Devereux was probably knighted for participation in the campaigns against the Welsh that his father, William Devereux, was involved in. On 26 May 1296 Letters of Protection were issued for Walter Devereux, who was to be serving in Scotland with Humphrey de Bohun, 3rd Earl of Hereford.Grant Simpson and James Galbraith (editors). Calendar of Documents Relating to Scotland Volume V (supplementary). AD 1108-1516. (Edinburgh: Scottish Record Office, 1970). Part II: Rotuli Scotiae, Letters of Protection, Page 399, 2152, May 26 1296 Walter Devereux was identified as holding over 20L in lands and rents in Herefordshire in 1297, and as such was summoned to perform military service beyond the seas.Francis Palgrave (editor). The Parliamentary Writs and Writs of Military Summons Together with the Records and Muniments. (London: Printed by command of King George IV, 1827). Vol. 1, Page 286, number 15. 1297 (25 Edward I) He was instructed to muster at London on 7 July 1297. He fought under Humphrey de Bohun at Falkirk. A Walter de Bodenham was listed among the men that Edward I led in the invasion of Scotland in 1298, and who fought at the Battle of Falkirk.Henry Gough (editor). Scotland in 1298; Documents Relating to the Campaign of King Edward the First in that Year, and Especially to the Battle of Falkirk. (London: Alexander Gardner, 1888). Page 191, Rolls of the Horse. Horses belonging to the Royal Household. 26 Edward I (1298), July 1 He was identified among the horse belonging to the royal household, and as possessing a 'runicum' (horse of lesser grade) which was spotted iron-grey with a white right front foot and valued at 12 marks. At the inquiry post-mortem on 7 January 1299 following the death of Humphrey de Bohun, 3rd Earl of Hereford, Walter Devereux held one knight fee of the honor of Brecknock.J. E. E. S. Sharp (editor). Institute of Historical Research. Calendar of Inquisitions Post Mortem, Volume 4: Edward I. (London, 1906). 552. Humphrey de Bohun alias de Boun, Earl of Hereford and Essex. Writ, 7 January 27 Edward I (1299) On the subsidy rolls for 1303 Walter Devereux is shown holding 1/2 fee in Bodenham, county Herefordshire. He was assessed 20 shillings.Anthony Story. Inquisitions and Assessments Relating to Feudal Aids: 1284-1341, Volume II: Dorset to Huntingdon. (London: Public Record Office, 1900). Page 378 In 1304 he was listed as holding in custody some of the lands of the under-age Roger Mortimer, the future Earl of March. Roger was the son of Edmund Mortimer, 2nd Baron Mortimer, who had died on 17 July 1304, and his widow, Margaret, Baroness de Mortimer, had filed suit against Hugh de Aldytheleye and Isolda his wife over various parts of the estate.Major General Hon. George Wrottesley (editor). Staffordshire Historical Collections, Volume 7, part 1. (London: Staffordshire Record Society, 1883). Banco Roll. 33 Edward I, Hillary Term. Walter de Evereus When being summoned to court on a follow up document dated 29 Sep 1305, Walter Devereux was identified as having died.Major General Hon. George Wrottesley (editor). Staffordshire Historical Collections, Volume 7, part 1. (London: Staffordshire Record Society, 1883). Banco Roll. 33Edward I, Michaelmas Term. Walter Deverous A grant in 1317 by Thomas Swonild to Thomas de Hueton and his sons, Walter and Hugh, described the croft as lying in the town of la More between the land late of Sir Walter Devereus and the Tyne brook.H.C. Maxwell Lyte. 'Deeds: C.6601 - C.6700', in A Descriptive Catalogue of Ancient Deeds: Volume 6, ed. (London, 1915), pp. 366-377 http://www.british-history.ac.uk/ancient-deeds/vol6/pp366-377 18 December 2014. This was witnessed by his son, John Devereux. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Devereux family